


Masses for the Masses

by theechosea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen, Juri is not impressed, Ohtori Student Council, Touga being Touga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the real secret behind The Student Council?<br/>Juri is fairly certain they're a bunch of bored rich kids and doesn't know why Ruka ever started messing around with them; but now Ruka is leaving--possibly for good--and he seems to think she should take his place with The Council when he goes. First she needs to understand exactly what's going on--what the Power of Miracles is supposed to be, who End of the World thinks they are, and why Kiryuu smirks so damned much. </p><p>**This story has been a labor of love. I started it in, I think, 2004 or 2005 and most recently worked on in it in July of 2012 where it got to chapter 6. Hopefully I can finish it now.**</p><p>**5/5/14 YES IT'S FINISHED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I need you to cover practice today,” he says, parrying, and trying to skirt around to where he thinks I’m open.

I look at him sideways without moving my head, “Oh?” I ask, slipping to one side and avoiding the blow. The epees meet again, a slight chink, “What’s come up?”

“Something I need to do,” he puts up a hand, almost effortlessly blocking, despite the apparent carelessness, “It’s all I’m going to tell you. Are you going to be there?”

“I’m always there,” I tap his shoulder with the ‘point’ of the sword.

He nods, removing the mask, before bowing sword raised to his face.

I take off mine, and look over at him, “If I ask what it is you have to do. Will I get an answer?”

“No.”

I nod, removing my own mask, and surveying the hall that will be filling momentarily. We come a half hour early normally to spar and warm up before the rest of the club arrives. So we’re guaranteed at least _one_ decent match out of the afternoon.

“But I’ll go now. Let me know how things go.”

I nod, glancing at the clock on the high wall of the gymnasium as he goes. Perhaps this is student council; but from what little I understand, of their commitments...they don’t seem to actually do...I give momentary consideration to the fact that he left himself open to a fairly simple maneuver. Whatever this is has him pre-occupied, so it’s best he not be here. To lose to a lower-ranking member would endanger the power-balance.

It’s supposed to mean a surge of power, lauding over the opponent, to be victorious. After almost a dozen, I switch out and allow someone else the ‘honor’ of my place. Each person who loses then trades out; and so it goes, until everyone has had several turns, or the time allotment for the gym is over, whichever comes first.

Ruka does not make it back, before either of those is done, and I send them back to the changing rooms. I wait until they’re all signed back out and the watching crowd has cleared before I change, then I grab a bite to eat in the dining hall and make my way to our usual meeting spot, by way of the lockers again, for my sword.

There are some boys sparring with brooms in the main court yard near the rose-cage. Students here and there, all semi-familiar because I make it a point to know things; the mind needs something to occupy itself with, and putting names to faces, to misdemeanors is often more interesting than a book you have to read for class.

Ruka is already there. He gets to his feet and spins around, _en guarde_ as I approach, “It’s unlike you to dawdle,” he mock-chides, trying to jab towards me to enunciate his point.

“Did your thing go well?” I reply, ignoring the jab, and parrying.

“ _Comme-ci, comme-ca,”_ he responds, “How was the crowd?” We carry on with the fight, as is customary. Ruka has several times made the comment about ‘bored rich kids, and idle hands being the devil’s playground,’ at least as yet, no one has uncovered this little area, or at least if they have, they leave well enough alone aside from the fact that he has his other ‘bored rich kid’ occupation of the supposed student council. If we did something like this out in the main area, there would be a crowd gathered before we knew it. There are spectators enough at most of the fencing, and kendo club meets.

“The usual, for the most part. Filby is actually managing to not drop his weapon every other attempted parry; but still appears to be a waste of generously given time.”

Ruka nods, “I will speak with him before I leave.”

The emphasis is not lost, but I try not to let it show, and give over the advantage that I won when he was similarly distracted this afternoon, “The term is not quite over. Where are you going?”

A vague look crosses his face for a moment, and he lowers his sword. Given his expression I don’t press the advantage, “I wish it were on vacation,” he says.

“Then where is it if it’s not?”

“I have to go away,” he answers.

I don’t press from that point. We all have things we don’t talk about. He may tell me later, if I win.

“I have another favor to ask of you. I would like you to come with me to the student council.”

“You know my opinion on the student council.”

“All the more reason why you should,” he nods.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

So, Ruka wants me to attend a council meeting with him tomorrow. I suppose I shouldn’t, therefore, be surprised to find a small square envelope, held closed with an embossed rose foil sticker tacked to my door when I get back to my room.

I’ve seen them on Ruka’s locker before, names inscribed in calligraphy. This one has something other than paper inside it. I hear it slide the short distance from one side of the envelope to the other as I pull it off the door.

_A game for bored rich kids...not to be taken seriously._

_Forgive me for saying so then, but isn’t the student council really supposed to be concerned with say school dances? Next year’s election? The lack of variety in the lunch room? Has there even ever been an election?_

_There are elections...they’re anonymous. You’re unimpressed?_

_Highly._

The envelope seems dangerous, sitting there against the vase, looking at me.

Ruka’s attitude is getting to me. I just personified a stupid envelope.

I shower. I change. I go to bed.

The envelope is still there in the morning, right where I left it, having neither the back bone nor the force of will to grow legs or eyes and walk away. I pick it up.

The object inside slides again. It’s round. I can see its outline against the confines of the paper. A ring.

This should also not surprise me.

The only thing most of this ‘council’ has in common aside from pompous prick attitudes is those rosy signet rings, and the white uniforms.

Do they even do anything?

I dress, and take the letter with me, with my books. Inside them. Hidden. I’m good at things like that. I’m not about to open it, given I don’t understand all their strange rules and rulings. I don’t like being backed into a corner.

Sometime since yesterday Ruka has posted notification that I will take his place as Fencing Captain, so there is buzz about that.

Peons don’t seem to even have a pretense vote around here. They don’t seem to mind either.

Ruka shows up after second period, waiting across the hall. He falls in step with me, “The council is meeting now,” he says.

“The council can wait. I have class.”

“No, you don’t.”

There’s something in the tone that makes me not argue the point. I follow him to the terrace they meet on. There are three up there already, two male, and one female. I recognize Kiryuu and Kyouchi, and the girl, but I don’t know her name.

Kiryuu was slouched on a patio chair, where as Kyouchi and the girl are on a long bench that has a flower patterned cushion on it. His head rests in her lap, but she’s reading and not paying attention to him.

Kiryuu gets up as the elevator door slides shut behind us, “Ah, you found her, I see...” he directs towards Ruka, and comes over beaming, arms wide, “So, what do you think of the place?”

I merely look at him.

He stops a foot or so away and eyes me, “I’ve heard you’re not to be underestimated,” he remarks, and pulls out a chair, “Come, sit.”

I remain standing.

He sighs.

“I believe I am owed some kind of explanation before my life is over run by an organization I did not ask to join.” I make my point by producing the offending envelope and tossing it towards the table. There’s a clink of metal hitting glass, and a gasp from over by the couch. Kyouchi is standing now, and as he walks over the girl picks up her book and follows him, clasping it in front of her.

“You didn’t open it?” Kyouchi exclaims, as though this is unheard of.

“I’m not interested in _your_ game.” I point out.

Kiryuu laughs.

Kyouchi looks as though he’s about to burst, but Kiryuu leads him over to the other side of the terrace, which is quite a ways.

Ruka looks a bit pale, “I didn’t realize you would get an envelope,” he remarks.

“Why did you mention me to them?”

“Because you’re good; and because I know you—I figured you’d keep an eye on things for me.”

“And do what exactly? I have no real idea what this is about. I don’t like it.” It’s then I realize the girl is still standing there, watching us, “And who is this, anyway?”

“This is Himemeya Anthy,” Ruka says, “She’s the one we duel for.”

I give him a more severe look, “What makes you think I would be interested in that?”

“I didn’t, as I said, I thought perhaps you would just keep an eye on things. I...” he falters, “The whole thing is complicated.”

“Un-complicate it or I’m leaving.”

“You can’t just leave...”

“Then you better explain to me how you think you’re going to hold me here.”

“If _End of the World_ sent you a letter then you’re involved somehow. You wouldn’t be just an observer.”

“End of the World?”

“The rules of the game are very complicated.”

“Not really...” Kiryuu breezes over, “but I can see with you,” he waves at me, “you’re going to take some convincing. We duel for Anthy, the Rose Bride, whoever holds her, i.e. the current winner of the duel, holds the power to revolutionize the world.”

I try not to snort, “The power to what?”

“The power of miracles,” he continues, “the power to revolutionize the world,” he repeats, “It’s all very clear.”

“And where is your proof exactly?”

“I could show you,” Kyouchi blusters, moving towards Anthy.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Kiryuu waggles a finger at him as though he’s a child trying to take an extra cookie, “Juri has not accepted her ring, therefore you cannot Duel.”

Kyouchi pauses, and looks back at him, obviously put out at not being able to show off.

“Juri is not going to accept the stupid ring,” I retort, “Juri is leaving. You people are all insane. I don’t know how you got mixed up in all of this, Ruka, but it’s probably a good thing you’re leaving.”

I go back towards the elevator and down.

I find myself shaking as I walk back down the corridor, and back to class. I walk in and sit down, and take note of the fact that the teacher doesn’t say anything about me having missed almost the entire period. She hands me the notes I missed as I leave, actually as I read them, the notes cover the entire class. So, she knew I was going to be gone and wasn’t expecting me back. The same thing happens when I get to the next class. The teacher is surprised to see me there, and already has notes for me.

On the one hand it means I don’t have to pay attention, I can sit in the back of the class and fume. Does accepting these notes equal the same as accepting the ring? Suddenly hits me. Aside from the fact that I’m trying to ignore that I’m genuinely curious about the insanity that is the student council. If they were the reason that Ruka is leaving...why would he want me to take his place? I thought we had respect for each other. He also wouldn’t involve me in anything he didn’t think I could handle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

After class, I go to our usual spot, but he’s not there; but as I leave there he is.

“Tell me why exactly you’re leaving,” I say.

“Tell me why you’re so dam protective of your locket,” he answers, wagging his sword at me. I pick mine up from the bench.

Trade for trade, that’s the way it always goes when information is at stake. There is no ‘you first.’ The first person to get hit is the first person who has to spill.

I have to go first, “It’s reminder,” I say, cautiously, hand instinctively moving to hold it,” something...someone I can’t let go of. They left school...right before you took over as Captain.”

He pokes my arm half-heartedly with the end of the epee given I’m not paying attention to him any more, “Umei-kun?”

I shake my head.

He must realize because of the tone he uses when he doesn’t voice the name, “Oh,” he says, “Well, we all have things we cling to, whether they’re good for us or not.”

I spring towards him, and he deflects. We spar some more, “So, why are you leaving?”

“You know the rules when this is about information.”

“True,” I duck down, and jab his thigh, “So, why are you leaving?”

“I’m going into hospital.”

I pull the sword back, given he hasn’t moved, “How long have you known?”

“Several weeks,” he thrusts towards me off handed.

I skid back and duck around. It feels suddenly like someone’s watching us, but I don’t see anyone in the glances I snatch, while parrying or being parried. A touch to the knee, “Why did you really want me to join the council?”

“What else are you going to do while I’m gone?” he counters, “I won’t be around to spar with.”

I suppose he has a point on that one.

A feint, which I fall for, and my shoulder gets pinged, “So, why so against it?”

“I don’t like being forced into things, you know that,” I trip him, he rolls. I catch his side as he flips up, and lower my face towards his, “Why didn’t you just ask me?” I move my sword to disarm him. His skitters across the paving and hits the wall.

“This is much more fun.”

“Don’t let Kiryuu rub off on you,” I tell him, checking my blade while he retrieves his weapon.

“I think the same warning should go for you,” he pauses, picking up the sword, “without the ‘off’.”

“Please,” I counter both him and his jab, “Did I say I was joining?”

He backs me up a few paces, and I stand and defend a few more times, before I deign to do more than block, “As I said, what else are you going to do while I’m gone?”

“Do you believe all that bull about revolutionizing the world?”

“There are some pretty strange things going on,” he admits, “Kiryuu’s actually pretty good with a sword.”

“How actually?”

“I haven’t beaten him yet...”

I arch any eyebrow, “Really, now?” I block, and we wind up almost face to face, blades crossed very near the hilt.

“You’re interested?”

I pull back, “I will admit I’m intrigued. The only sword Kiryuu’s known to be talented with is not this kind.”

He laughs, “Besides Kiryuu needs to be kept on guard. It will drive him crazy to be put off by you.”

I ignore that remark, and step to wipe off my sword.

“You’re leaving?” he asks.

“I’ve had enough.”

“Are you joining?”

“I’ll think about it.”

I get back to my room, and the ring envelope is tacked to my door again. I did leave it on their table after all. I pick it up and waggle it between my fingers feeling the weight of it, and then set it down. Why should a ring mean so much?

 


	4. Chapter 4

The envelope is on my table when I wake up. I don’t quite remember leaving it there, and it’s only when I glance at the clock I realize that it’s very early in the morning, and I have several hours. I also know I’m not going to get back to sleep. The envelope is bugging me. There’s a part of me that wonders if it would be so bad. The student council gets privileges that’s for sure. I might not have to continue scaring off roommates, and actually get a room to myself, with little effort. Temptation of other things…but is it worth it?

To duel over Himemeya. Why?

What’s the point? Oh, right, they want the power to revolutionize the world, which is apparently in some tiny little girl. Sure.

I shower and dress, slip the envelope into my pocket, and begin a walk around the school grounds. There are certain places which are good to go to when I need to think. A fountain, in particular, is one of my favorite places. I find it quite easily without even really concentrating, particularly as there aren’t exactly many other people around. I can hear some sounds as if there are people fooling around in the bushes somewhere, but it’s not worth my time right now to try and get blackmail material. There are other more important things that are bugging me.

 _The power of miracles_. Kiryuu said. Miracles.

It reminds me of that time, with my sister and the boy. I remember my mother crying, so happy that she was safe, calling it a miracle over and over, and there were the medical people zipping the boy up in a bag. Some miracle. Tit for tat. His for hers. I always wondered what it was he did that meant he had to die so she would live. What was so special about her over him? And who is that trying to sneak up on me?

“Penny for your thoughts, Arisugawa-kun?” he purrs.

“I sincerely doubt you could afford my thoughts,” I remark, not turning around to face him.

Kiryuu sits down next to me, anyway. One thing I have observed well about the student council president is that he takes his office _seriously_. I try not to smirk. Well, seriously as long as it means he has dominion over everything and can get as many people as he wants into bed, probably all at once, as well. There are times I wonder if perhaps I’m not the only one he hasn’t had.

“Is it true what they say about you?” he inquires.

I grant him a sideways look without turning towards him properly, “I wouldn’t know. It really depends who _they_ are.”

“Hm,” he says, not giving any indication of what he was talking about. It’s very possible he’s just trying to bait me. I can see I’m not the only one around here who likes to toy with people, or who likes to know things. Is it all deliberate? That paranoid part of me wonders if they’re doing it on purpose…dropping tidbits of information just to ensnare me? I wonder how much Ruka told them about me. Kiryuu’s face gives nothing except slight amusement. I have a sneaking suspicion I’m starting to feel what some of the low level fencing students feel like when Ruka or I are surveying them before that last poisonous strike.

Ruka has never bested this ‘man’.

“So, did you follow me here? Or do you actually have an appreciation for nature?”

Kiryuu laughs, “Ah, Arisugawa. I thought you knew me. I have an appreciation for beauty.”

“Ah. You have me then. I was wrong.”

“I have you?” he arches an eyebrow.

I seal my face down and level him in my eyes, “You’ll be admiring your own reflection then. I’m surprised you’re not occupied of an evening.”

“Occupation doesn’t always take a whole night,” he points out, “but then I wonder, have you ever been occupied?”

“I have things which keep me occupied,” I consent, “but not necessarily of a manner that you would be familiar with.”

“Or maybe so,” he says, tossing his head back as he stretches his back, bracing his arms on the fountain walls, one hand moving to less than an inch from my thigh.

“Tell me, Kiryuu, the council really spends all it’s time dueling over this Himemeya?”

“Not all it’s time,” he admits, “Sometimes we just engage in verbal sparring matches with other people as a cure for boredom. Sometimes we party. Sometimes we might even go to class.”

I shake my head, and look back towards the buildings. He is looking off towards something else. I turn back and allow my eyes to follow where he’s looking. Off in the distance, across campus, some sort of tower, past an area of the grounds I haven’t been to before, “What is that?”

“It leads to the dueling arena,” he remarks, “Why? Are you interested?”

“I’d be lying if I said you hadn’t peaked my curiosity with all this End of the World, revolutionary crap.”

He chuckles, “Well, I know what they say about curiosity and cats,” he says, “does the same apply to leopards?”

I can see this is not going to help my thinking clearly at all. I stand up. He remains, leaning back, casual in appearance, watching me sideways through part of his red hair, which is falling over his face. I realize that his shirt is open, and there’s nothing else underneath, of course, as I glance back at him.

“Well, I believe my need for night air has passed,” I tell him, “So, I’ll bid you good night.”

“Already?” he asks, “I can’t entice you to keep me occupied?”

“Perhaps you should occupy yourself for now, I think I’ve kept you occupied enough already.”

“Not nearly enough,” he replies.

“Well, it’s going to have to do you, because I’m going back to my room.”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“There’s no need. I do know the way. I’ve lived there for quite some time.”

He stands up, slowly, making noise as though he’s stretching. I turn away from him and start walking, the long way back. It’s not as though he doesn’t know where I live, but I’m curious to see how far he takes it, and slightly disappointed that he doesn’t follow.

I doubt the student council president would deign to deliver little ‘join us’ notes to one of their subject’s rooms. I wonder who does. I wonder where the esteemed president is going if he’s not following me. He’s walking across the campus, in the direction he was looking earlier, this arena…and someone else is walking towards him. I don’t need to be close to recognize Ruka’s outline.

 


	5. Chapter 5

So much for going back to my room; if it were anyone else walking across campus in the middle of the night I would follow at a discreet distance. I’d wait just long enough to find out something incriminating and then use it to my advantage, but this is Ruka. I’m not going to treat him like a common student. There’s part of me that just wants to wait it out and ask him in the morning, let him have his privacy with his night time walk, but the rest of me crosses across the concourse a different way so that I can be near a pillar and approach him from the front as he comes around a corner.

He stops and looks over at me, “You’re up late,” he says, after a moment of consideration.

“As are you,” I counter.

“At that you have me,” he remarks.

I arch an eyebrow at him, leaning against the pillar, “I have you?”

He gives me a quizzical look.

“Sorry,” I relent, “I was just sparring with Kiryuu my sense of innuendo is a little…” and I elect to not finish the remark, not sure exactly where I will take it. Kiryuu and Ruka are very different animals.

“…with Kiryuu?” he glances off, to that same point.

“Verbally,” I amend, “Sparring verbally. So, where are you going?” I pursue.

“I have some business to attend to,” he says, “you won’t be interested, and you’ll think it boring and foolish.”

“I see,” I say, “So this must either mean more from the wondrous council or you’ve decided to boink Filby.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t talk to Kiryuu any more he’s quite warped your brain,” Ruka puts a hand on my shoulder as he starts to move passed me again, “I have to be going though. These things can’t be left long especially considering the length of my remaining time…here,” and he disappears down the pathway towards the tower in the distance. Part of me wants to follow, but the majority of me is frozen to the spot. I’m glad that no one else is around to see this, because something has just struck me cold.

Ruka might not be coming back.

Hospital. He’s going to hospital, and if it was something trivial he would have brought it up long before now. We would have picked it apart with jokes and witticisms as we sparred, and he would have been there and back again so many times over. He didn’t bring it up because it has him _that_ worried.

If it has him that worried then it must be very serious. He still hasn’t properly told me why it is that he’s going in or what’s going on, and despite the games we make out of extracting information from each other, overall we do tell of things that have happened or are happening to each other, until now I thought the only thing we didn’t talk about was the council, because he knew my opinion and thought it a waste of time to try and change my mind. Do the council members know what’s going on?

I’m on my way back to the dorm room wondering what I’m going to do exactly; the damned ring is the be all and end all of this. I’m not stupid, but I’ll be damned if they’re going to know more about all of this than me.

So, there, we have it…I have two weaknesses. Now I know.

I stop part way down the corridor I’ve made it to. I’ve got to rebuild before I go anywhere or I’m going to do something telling and foolish. I should leave them to their games and be done with it, confront Ruka directly. Sneaking around following them to midnight tower rendezvous is just going to get me into trouble because it will show too much.

If I can find my way back to the terrace where the council meeting was being held perhaps I can find something out while they’re occupied with whatever it is they’re doing at the tower. I make my way around the outside of the school building. The whole place is dark. I can see some lights in a few of the dorms as I go, but I’m in shadow and keeping low as I can and quiet as I can. I doubt anyone would dare turn me in if they saw me. There is my reputation.

Thinking on that just makes being in the council all the more appealing though.

Rank, privilege, the chance of destroying things from the inside if I find them to be unfavorable, and answers, answers are a very appealing reason, one of the most. Who says I have to stay? This would just be temporary until Ruka comes back.

If he comes back.

I find myself in two places at once.

There’s the me I’m more comfortable with, assertive, assured, if somewhat bitter, and then there’s the smaller me, the one which has more power, the one that sometimes wakes me clinging to its locket at night while trying not to cry. Both these versions of me are looking at each other across a widening gyre, and both of us are going to fall into it if we’re not exceedingly careful.

I cut across a corner of the court yard to where the elevator to the terrace is. The door way is closed to go up, of course, and locked. I’m not adept at lock-picking, nor do I have the tools. The lock, now that I have time to study it is strange. It takes me a moment to realize that you need to have a council ring to operate it and not just that. The angle that everything is at you have to be wearing the damned ring to open it.

Note to self. Find designer of this school and kick his butt.

Given that's not immediately possible I find myself back there as quickly as I can clutching the envelope with the ring inside, which had mysteriously found its way on to my locker. That was faster to get back from than my room but still creepy. Who the hell is breaking into my room all the time? Once I have more answers I will know whose life to make miserable for going in and out of my things like a damn stalker.

In the mean time. I have to put this ring on.

I have to put this ring on.

I have to accept this ring.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly I turn the envelope over in my hand. I’m angry with myself about it again. My brain is making me think of the ring as a poisonous snake. Putting the ring on is worth getting the answers. Who is going to know I’ve done it? No one is here. Who designs an elevator lock so there’s absolutely no way to get up there without having a ring on? It’s not as if I can’t take it off again afterwards put it back in the stupid envelope and shove it up Kiryuu’s…anyway.

 

I carefully peel back the rose seal on the envelope so it doesn’t tear, and then the flap at the top so that everything can be put back together neatly. There is a small card inside. It looks like a wedding invitation, and has my name on it again and some nonsense about the student council’s very lengthy and superior selection process, and the ring. All this fuss for a pink rose on a white band. I let it sit in the palm of my hand for a moment but slipping it on my finger. It ticks me off how comfortable it feels there.

 

On the other side of the card is written, “If it cannot hatch from it's shell, the chick will die without ever truly being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't break the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell, for the Revolution of the World."

 

What are these people on?

 

This isn’t how you join a council. There are supposed to be elections, campaigns, perhaps even a buffet, not a near midnight dark corridor secret ring used to go into a dark elevator and find a secret meeting patio. Either way the door slides open and I step into the elevator.

 

It’s open, with just metal gates separating me from a drop down the side of the tower, and despite the loud click when I put my—the ring into the lock no one came running to stop me. The ride up to the top of the tower feels three times as long as when I went up it with Ruka. I take the ring back off and slide it cautiously into its envelope. I had a half-paranoid expectation that it would have somehow sealed itself to my finger.

 

I’m not sure what I expect when the gate opens again at the top of the tower, but this wasn’t it.

 

There’s just a table with three chairs, a couple of trees and the bench. There’s an envelope on the table though with that same rose seal on it and a set of binoculars. As I cross to the table I realize what I hadn’t seen before because I was too angry from here you can see all the way across campus to the “Forbidden” forest though everyone looks like model people from here, little colored dots flitting around. I pick up the binoculars knocking the letter. As I pick it up “Arisugawa Juri” is written across the front of it. It’s not the ring envelope I threw away though as no metal circle slides from side to side. This is getting more than a little annoying. Maybe whoever it is has just put these all over campus figuring that I’ll show up somewhere sooner or later. That’s a much more appealing explanation than someone being able to predict my every move or somehow leading me on some sort of scavenger hunt.

 

I sit down on the wall and look through the binoculars towards the forest. I’ve always been curious about that place and I’ve known for a while that the council is the only people who can go in there and looking through the binoculars and I can see Ruka and Kyouchi arguing down there by the forest entrance. There’s some sort of structure I can make out which I hadn’t seen before. It looks like a strange table from here. I sit back, setting down the binoculars and looking at the letter.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this Arisugawa-kun,” Kiryuu’s voice, “People will talk.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll talk but I doubt anyone would believe what you say if it’s about me.” I remark.

 

“You might be right.” He said, “but time will tell.”

 

I almost go to move my hand, but it would have to be obvious to him that I must have put the ring on considering that I got up here and Ruka is not with me. I can’t help but feeling I’m sunk. I didn’t hear the elevator. He must have been up here this whole time. He hasn’t mentioned the ring at all though.

 

“and what will it tell exactly?” I ask.

 

“Ah, now, that would be telling.” He sits down beside me, facing the opposite way back towards the patio, leaning against the tower wall. He glances down towards the forest, and then puts his hand towards mine, “May I?”

 

I push the binoculars towards him. He looks through them for a moment and frowns.

 

“Disappointing.” He says after a moment, “I came up here to watch a fight.”

 

I say nothing. All this talk of dueling is starting to make me sick.

 

“You’re not going to read your letter?” he asks, “End of the World sends them for a reason.”

 

It’s all I can do to stop myself repeating back to him what he said in a high-pitched voice. Though I do take the letter with me when I leave.

 

“It’s a shame,” Kiryuu remarks as the gates of the elevator close in front of me, “If there’s anyone who could use the power or miracles right now it’s Ruka.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

He must know that he has me there. I couldn’t help but stop dead in my tracks when he said those words. I can feel him smirking at me. There’s a slight creaking noise of him moving in his chair. He’s walking towards me. I make myself turn around so that I can be more aware of what he’s doing and properly counter things.

 

“You are a curious kitten, aren’t you?” he says.

 

My brain is torn between its desire to vomit at the turn of phrase and the desire to show him my true claws. If I glower I look guilty. I do not like this spot I’m in. I do not like it anywhere. I do not like it on a chair. I do not like green eggs and ham, especially not if they’re going to hatch revolutionary chickens. My line of thought is so absurd it makes me laugh which is good because it is not what he was expecting. He doesn’t speak though. To speak and ask me something would be to lose.

 

“I don’t feel that I need to waste the breath to rehash the fact that this whole ‘revolution’ is ludicrous,” I point out, “What’s really going on? What’s revolution and the power of miracles a euphemism for? Does Himemeya have a bank account full of more money than I could possibly imagine in my wildest dreams? Is that it? That would sure give a lot of ‘miracles’.”

 

He had allowed a slight worry to cross his face for a moment but now the smirk is back, “I said you were a curious kitten,” he points out.

 

Damn, he has me there. My anger at this whole thing is getting the better of me. I’m giving too much.

 

“I’m just curious to see when all this pretense and showboating is going to stop.” I say, “or will time tell on that one too?”

 

“Time always tells,” Kiryuu demurs, “Eventually.”

 

A small flash of light in the direction of the arena Kiryuu was disappointed in catches both of our attentions. He picks up the binoculars but instead of putting them to his eyes he hands them to me with a sly grin. I look across to the arena.

 

I have no idea what I’m seeing. I want to inspect the binoculars for some sort of recording device somehow inside but if I move slightly to the left and look across at the arena the spectacle is still going on. There has to be stage trickery. Kyouchi appears to be pulling a sword out of Himemeya's chest. It has to be the angle that we're watching from, perhaps a light attached to her outfit or behind her. She's all dressed up as though she's a princess in a play.

 

The sword is now in Kyouchi's hand and Ruka, with his drawn already, squares off with him. Much as I love sword play watching it seems sour. When I lower the binoculars Kiryuu is in front of me. He's leaning casually against the wall, shirt hanging open once more. I suppose he has reason to be proud of his chest but it's becoming tedious.

 

“Are your buttons broken?” I ask him.

 

He just laughs, “That's your reaction to what you just witnessed?”

 

“What the pomp and trickery? I don't think it's worth lengthy critique.”

 

Kiryuu glances over his shoulder towards the arena. He frowns, “Ruka seems to not be doing well,” he remarks, “He's usually got much more self control.”

 

I lift the binoculars to my eyes once more. If this were all smoke and mirrors I would expect a different expression on Ruka's face. His intensity is not the quiet, calculating one that I would have thought. There's a sheen of sweat and a wrinkle on his brow. His eyes betray a mixture of fear and desperation. This is not a joke to him in any way.

 

“You seem very serious,” Kiryuu remarks. His tone has lost a little of it's bite.

 

“How do I get over there?” I ask him.

 

“You're not going to like it.” He says, sparkling again, “You will have to put that ring back on, and leave it there. Perhaps you should read your letter.”


	8. Chapter 8

Three words.

 

That's all it says on the card.

 

_Prove me wrong._

 


	9. Chapter 9

Another seemingly endless elevator ride. I wonder if it's possible that we will actually get there in time to do something. I dislike not being sure of what I'm going to do.

 

_Prove me wrong._

 

Kiryuu claims the card comes from this person who calls himself “End of the World”. If that's not pretentious pseudonym I don't know what is. I dislike the analogy of donkey and carrot but fortunately for Ruka I am willing to mimic that for him.

 

I do not speak as we cross campus property towards the area Kiryuu has said contains the door to the arena. He does not try to break the silence instead we fairly sprint almost neck and neck across the court yard, beyond the fountain and down to the tree line.

 

Well, this is grandstanding use of architecture. This does not serve to convince me this is not some spoiled rich kid game. A bird with rose patterns carved into walls beneath it's outstretch wings, the head and neck of the bird tower up over me at least three if not four times my height and none of this is plywood or polyfoam. I can feel Kiryuu watching me, watching my reaction to this over-indulgent grandiloquent display of stone and glass. Directly in front of me a blue and white patterned swirl has been built in tying the two rose paneled side pieces into a fixed point: a handle hanging down from the curved stone that is attached to the rest of the wall, somewhere in amongst this waste of money is a door.

 

“Do we really have time for this?” I ask him, as I pull the handle twice and nothing happens, “Unlock the door.”

 

He moves slightly closer but reduces the gap with his own body, leaning in front of me casually putting one hand on the bar. He makes show of pressing, and gets that smirk again when nothing happens. There we are looking at each other. I'm about to say something else when he reaches towards me. I'm ready to strike. Instead he pulls the envelope with the ring out of my pocket. The other I left on the table on the patio.

 

Kiryuu's hair has fallen over one eye as one arm leaning against “the door handle” he offers me the envelope held between two fingers of the opposite hand. It would be very amusing if the door gave way right now and fell open dropping him into the pools of water that we're standing in the middle of.

 

That does not happen.

 

I take the envelope from him and open it. The seal gives way easily but yet remains intact given how carefully I peeled it apart before. None of this is lost on Kiryuu. He moves away from the door handle a little towards the cross of the pavement where the water feature begins. I wonder if that means something—if the door is actually a trap door and I'll fall in if I don't step back. The ring is easily tipped out of the envelope and onto my hand. Kiryuu is there once more he reaches to take my hand but I pull back and ball it into a fist.

 

“Always so untrusting,” Kiryuu tuts, cocking his head to one side. He looks as though he was about to pout at me but then changes his mind.

 

For some reason I have to put the damned thing on so I may as well get this over with. I open my hand. He snatches up the ring before I can do anything and offers it to me perched between his fingers so the edges are against his hand and the hole is visible and free. When I move my hand towards him he slips it on my third finger, between the little finger and the middle.

 

Seriously?

 

“Are we married now? Or am I married to the Council?”

 

He merely laughs and says, “After you, milady,” pointing towards the handle.

 

I mime starting to take it with my right hand but then give him a sideways look and take it with my left. There doesn't seem to be any special extra give with the handle or anything and there wasn't anywhere that looked as though I should stick the ring into it even before I had the thing on. However as I pull there is a different clicking noise and something splashes out from in front of me and hits my hand right where the ring is.

 

What the Hell is going on? Thankfully I keep that internal.

 

There is the vague grinding noise of stone on stone and water flowing into water from a great height. Around us fountains have sprung up and when I turn back from that the walls in front of us have moved around, above and in front of me where the bird was is a doorway topped by a giant rose. I have to work to not look impressed.

 

I run forward through the doorway and find myself facing a flight of spiral stairs. They seem as though they go on forever. I'm about to start up them when Kiryuu coughs and points around the other way.

 

“As fun as it would be to watch you scurry hell for leather up those stairs. There's a way up this way.” He hasn't finished saying, “It would be more prudent,” before I'm there with him and inside the box.

 

Yet another elevator though this one feels faster even if I am starting to feel as if the walls are closing in on me. If I go the rest of my time at this school without having to ride in another elevator I will be sincerely happy.

 

When the doors open at the top Ruka and Kyouchi are standing on opposite sides of the dueling area. Ruka's breath is hitching and too fast. He's sweaty and irritated. Kyouchi also seems tired but has an expression on his face that he's clearly borrowed from Kiryuu.

 

“Well, now,” Kiryuu starts, but then Ruka is dashing across the arena.

 

I manage to catch myself so that I don't scream out his name, “Ru--” catches in my throat. When I turn back Kiryuu is not smirking but he has a smug look that I want to beat from his face.

 

Their swords clang together. The noise is hollow and harsh like my ears are being raked. I want to run in and separate them but that is piss poor etiquette for a duel. Normally I find these things entertaining, but Kiryuu was right. The desperate energy in Ruka's movements is apparent. He misses footing after footing, and opportunity after opportunity. I haven't ever seen him work this badly. I realize Kyouchi is toying with him the way he or I might lead a younger student to think they had a chance and that makes me sick.

Then in a there's a flurry of petals and Ruka drops to his knees. His sword clatters to the floor and I walk over there as quick as I can while maintaining dignity. Kyouchi's sword has disappeared, and I see he has his arm around Himemeya's waist once more.

 

I put my hand on Ruka's shoulder and he flinches for a moment but then he looks up at me and I can't take that expression at all. There has to be something I can do about it. I take the hilt of his sword in my hand. Ruka grabs hold of my other hand and pulls urgently.

 

“No,” he says without any actual volume.

 

I pull away from him and stand up. Ruka's sword is not weighted quite the same as mine but we have practiced with each others enough that Kyouchi should not be a problem no matter how angry I am at this whole mess.

 

“Juri, no,” Ruka chokes.

 

“Kyouchi Saionji!” I call in my strongest, make first year's piss in their pants or pass out or both voice.

 

He turns, casually from where he and Kiryuu were talking, “I thought you didn't care about what we were doing?” he remarks.

 

I don't. I don't. I care about Ruka. None of that can be said.

 

“Do you accept my challenge?” I ask.

 

“No.” He replies.  


	10. Chapter 10

“No?” I ask. Obviously that was not exactly the answer I expected. I half thought he might cry off. He is bound to be tired from fighting Ruka. I can see it in the way he's carrying his shoulders. I was willing to negotiate for tomorrow but a flat “No” is just...

 

“Did I stutter?” he inquires.

 

“You did not,” I say, evenly, “I am curious as to why.” I lower the sword.

 

Behind me I hear Ruka shifting to his feet. I was expecting Kiryuu to also inquire as to Kyouchi's reasoning, but there is something else going on here, clearly, that I am unaware of and that displeases me.

 

I want to ask if I breached another of their stupid rules but I remember that I am wearing the ring now and as part of getting up here I made that foolish promise to Kiryuu that it was on “forever” so I suppose I need to find out what our stupid rules are.

 

Ruka puts a hand on my shoulder. I brace in case he falls forward across me. Any presumption that this is an elaborate joke is gone. He would not go to this length or this much emotion for a joke. His whole body is shaking.

 

“You can't just duel whoever you want whenever you want.” Kyouchi says.

 

“Oh, really?” I can't help but arch an eyebrow at this. I think it might be required. It sounds like a very convenient excuse.

 

“End of the World invites us to the duels.”

 

Why did I sign up for this again? Oh, right, Ruka, leaning against my shoulder. That's why. I resist the urge to brush his face to feel him to see how overheated he truly is.

 

“Fine,” I mutter, “Hide behind that. We will leave.”

 

I walk towards the elevator. Allowing Ruka the dignity of leaning on me should he so choose as opposed to me hauling him out of there like a cripple. He rests his arm on my shoulder.

 

“I'm sure you'll have an opportunity soon,” Kyouchi calls after us. I see Kiryuu rounding on him as the elevator doors close.

 

Ruka collapses against the back wall of the elevator. I crouch down at his side and poke his shoulder with my finger.

 

“What have you got me into?” I ask him, softly. I almost expected myself to snap at him. I'm quite pleased that I managed not to, but he does seem to be utterly miserable.

 

“I'm sorry,” he says, “I got caught up.”

 

I poke his shoulder again.

He gives a slight smile.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I shouldn't...I let it all get the best of me,” he leans his head back, “There's a lot going on,” he shakes his head, “It'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be fine. I just...” he closes his eyes.

 

Just then the elevator reaches the ground floor. I stand up holding the sword in my off hand, pulling him to his feet as I do so. I poke him in the side as we're stepping out of the elevator. I feel so tired all of a sudden.

 

“Explain completely what is going on,” I tell him, poking his side again for good measure. I keep the jabs gentle but deliberate, “I've apparently sold my soul to The Council now I need to know.”

 

“It's not like you to be so dramatic,” he points out.

 

“It seems to be a night for drama,” I reply.

 

“You have me there,” he says.

 

“I have you?”

 

He says nothing for a moment. I didn't win a hit when I asked the question, at the same time he hasn't answered my original question so we've both broken the rules.

 

“You have me,” he repeats, standing under his own power at that point and asking for the sword back.

 

“The Council,” I remind him, tapping his hand with the blade instead of returning it.

 

“Inside,” he says, pointing towards where his dorm room is.

 

Mine is closer and for the moment I don't recall if he got rid of his room mates the way I got rid of mine so I begin walking towards mine instead. After a moment he follows me, wordlessly. I have him after all. We walk in silence until I unlock my room and lead him inside. I gently set his sword down in front of mine on the dresser and pull out the chair by my desk so it is front of the dresser and I stare at him. The look that makes lesser peons tremble. He can't stand up to it today and sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

“I am sorry,” he says, “They're quite mad.”

 

“I hadn't noticed.” I lean back and fold my arms, “I have enough drains on my time, you know,” I point out, “Without babysitting a bunch of crazies.”

 

He looks as though he might cry but pulls himself together, “I was with you until tonight. I got my summons and...I just...I wanted it to be true right in that moment. I was unhinged and I apologize if I scared you.”

 

I cross the room to him and kneel down before him and put one hand on his knee, “You made me aware of something, that is all. It was...illuminating.” I lean back on my heal, “Though I still think the power of miracles is probably Himemeya's bank account. I'll track down End of the World, demand my turn, bit Kyouchi's idiotic ass and win it for you.”

 

“My hero,” he says, full of rue.

 

“I mean, seriously, you must have seen that architecture. It's money. It has to be.” I wave a hand dismissively towards the dueling arena.

 

His smile is stronger, “Thank you,” he says.

 

“I'll suffer them for you,” I tell him, “I expect you back promptly to res—relieve me.”

 

“Oh, no,” he says, “You sold your soul now, remember? We're in it together, for life.”

 

“Or until school is over,” I point out.

 

He nods, reaching for my hand and squeezing it tightly.

 

“But you'll be back.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

I stand up, and lean down to kiss him on the cheek, “Well, then,” I say, “You have me.”  


End file.
